Hetalia Bonfire Night
by SilverSongLark and Friends
Summary: It's Bonfire night and America is having a party! It's rated T for Yoai (BoyxBoy) even though nothing happens! So Enjoy and please review!


**Silver: Heyyy peepz!**

**Canada: *small wave* Hi**

**Silver: So anyway here's a short story from the Awesome moi, just to to say Happy Bonfire Night and to do something different for a change! Anyway this story started of innocent but ended up as yoai...nothing happens it's just boyxboy that's all. I had to stop it before anything did happen! Anyway I don't own hetalia..blah blah blah...oh but Butterfly owns Hollywood, Texas, Los Vegas and Hawaii and I own Niagara Falls ( and she is actually a place not just a waterfall!) So thats all enjoy!**

**Canada: ^^ Yeah Enjoy!**

**Silver: Oh Mah God...Your so freaking Cute! . **

* * *

"Remember, remember the 5th of November, The Gunpowder treason and Plot, I know of no reason why the Gunpowder treason should ever be forgot!" America was jumping around the room repeating the rhyme again and again and again, much to the annoyance of the other countries waiting in till everyone arrived so they could start the party. The young, forgotten Canadian was scanning the room. So far the people who had arrived were: America (obviously, seeing as it's his house), England, France, Russia, China, Italy, Romano, Germany, and Japan, The Nordics and The Baltic's where there too and Prussia, Hungary and Austria and Ukraine and Belarus, Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Everyone was oblivious to the young nation watching them, they didn't even notice him. He laughed slightly to himself, _'If I hadn't been here anyway I probably wouldn't have been invited!'_ he thought to himself. Everyone was distracted by a knock on the door. America was over there quick as a flash and when he opened the door was greeted by Spain, Poland, Greece, Turkey, Cuba and his other siblings Hawaii, Los Vegas, Hollywood, Texas and Niagara Falls. He let them in and went back to annoying England. Niagara Scanned the room looking for one person, then she saw him sat on floor clutching the small polar bear. She ran over to him and sat down, at first Canada was shocked and thought that it was Los Vegas trying to make out with him but relaxed again when he saw Niagara, "H-Hey Ni-Niagara, h-how are y-you?" he asked looking up at her. Niagara smiled and replied "Yeah I'm fine….I think everyone's here I'll go tell America to get this party started!" Sure enough she walked up to America and told him, He then Yelled at the top of his lungs, "Ok Dude's if you all wanna make your way into the garden I think we can totally get the Epic Party started!"

Everyone followed America out in to the Very large garden. There they found a long line of fireworks already set up in the ground and another 3 crates of fireworks over flowing. America grinned at his handy work (actually it was Canada's handy work, seeing as the way America set them up it would probably have killed everyone there) then he walked over to 1 of the crates and pulled out a bunch of sparklers and gave one to every country when they were lit. At last it was time to light the fireworks. America took out the long stick he was going to use to light the fireworks from a safe distance. As he lit the first firework went up everyone's eyes followed it up and it was silent except for the whistle of it going up in till…..

**BANG**

Canada was shocked and quickly held onto Prussia who snickered a little at the Canadian's fear of the Bang and hugged him back. Los Vegas noticed this and walked over to Canada, flicked her blue ponytail and said "Aww is little Canada scared? …You know a kiss can make everything better!" She tried to pull him out of Prussia grip only to be whacked round the back of the head be Niagara with Hungary's frying pan screaming "DON'T TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Los Vegas quickly scampered away over to France and Niagara turned to Canada and said "Hey Bro!" and she walked away again. Also when the Bang filled the air Italy hid behind Germany waving his white flag as fast as he could. Germany sighed when he heard the random begging coming from the small Italian's mouth which went something along the lines of "I'm Sorry…I'm So Sorry…..Please don't shoot me I'll tell you anything you want…I'm too young to die!" Germany rolled his eyes and knelt down next to Italy explaining that it was fireworks not gun shots. America set off of a few more and sat down on the grass with his fellow nations. Canada snuggled into Prussia watching the fireworks burst into an array of different colours. Prussia rested his head on Canada's shoulder and looked over at the other countries, Sweden and Finland leaning on each other staring into the night sky, America clinging onto England with England just sighing and patting his head, Italy tugging Germany's sleeve and pointing out the different shapes of the fireworks, France and Los Vegas just randomly making out, Hawaii leaning on Germany looking as if she was going to fall asleep, Hungary telling Austria how beautiful fireworks are, Even Romano gave in and was quietly falling asleep on Spain. Prussia smiled slightly then looked down when he heard Canada mumble something. Prussia tilted his head and asked "what did you say?" Canada looked up at him and replied "I said, have you ever noticed its times like this that the world is peaceful and amazing, I mean no one's fighting, no one's arguing and It's amazing to be like this…and it's also times like this when you find out who your true friends and family are and of you look around, we're surrounded by them and…it's just….." Canada looked back up at the sky not finishing his sentence. Prussia smiled and decided to finish his sentence for him "It's just an Awesome place to be right now!" Canada, still looking up at the sky, smiled and replied "Yeah the world is just a pretty awesome place!"

_Remember, Remember the 5__th__ of November, the gunpowder treason and plot! I know of no reason why gunpowder, should ever be forgot!_

_Stuff your eyes with wonder, live as if you'd drop dead in ten seconds. See the world. It's more fantastic then any dream made or paid for in factories. –Ray Bradbury_

_While there's life, there's hope! -Marcus Tullius Cicero_

* * *

**Oh Mah God...I'm so sorry for the really cheesy ending! It was terrible...Anyway review and tell me what you think...Also tell me if you want more stuff like this! **

**Til' Next Time **

**Silver Out *w***


End file.
